Detachment
by ardavenport
Summary: A very young Obi-Wan learns a deeper lesson about the Jedi Code.


**DETACHMENT**

by ardavenport

* * *

The day started out as it usually did.

Obi-Wan woke, washed and dressed. His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, arrived at the door to his simple room just as he finished, the shadow of the big man filling the doorway. Bowing first, Obi-Wan followed him to the common meditation room.

Clearing his mind, he perceived more his Master's presence in the Force than anything else, an aural imprint on the back of his eyelids, dominating the chamber. Obi-Wan emulated him as well as he could, but he was still too young for his senses very far beyond himself. His Master assured him that he would improve.

After meditation they went to the common eating hall filled with other Jedi, Knights and Padawans seated at small tables. Two droid servers handed out bowls and plates of food from a window at the far end. Qui-Gon did not speak while they ate and Obi-Wan did not ask him anything. The sounds and smells of eating and very softly spoken conversation dominated the high-ceilinged room.

As soon as the Obi-Wan had scooped up the last bit of boiled grain from his bowl, Qui-Gon took it and stood. Surprised, Obi-Wan watched his Master take their utensils back to the window. He hopped up from his seat when his Master returned. This was different.

Just outside the doorway Qui-Gon bowed to a Jedi Knight and an older Padawan that Obi-Wan did not know.

"Master Qui-Gon." The Knight bowed. She was slender with a red crest on her head, front to back, the flat point of it dipping just above her bright blue-green eyes that were twice as large as an average Human's. The stiff crest hairs swept up high over her skull almost to the height of Qui-Gon's chin. "This is my Padawan, Giroz." With a graceful gesture of her hand, almost like floating, she introduced the girl next to her. She had black stiff hair, a head full of spikes, the whites of her light brown eyes stood out from her very dark blue skin. She bowed to Qui-Gon and he inclined his head to her.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon looked down at him. "You have been learning about the Jedi Code and the rules about attachment."

"Yes, Master." All the younger Padawans attended classes, History, Technics, Law, all the things that a Jedi Knight should know. They all knew the words of the Jedi Code by memory. He recited the part about attachments. Possessions, property, family, all personal and material attachments were forbidden to Jedi. A Jedi must let go of all things to serve the Force. Clinging to anything was an act of greed, a path to the Dark Side.

Qui-Gon smiled approval and nodded.

"This is Knight Frizeerut. She will also teach you more about attachment. You will mind her as you would me."

"Yes, Master." He nodded back.

Frizeerut turned to the girl at her side. "You will mind, Master Qui-Gon. He will teach you well."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon inclined his head to her, accepting her obedience. Then he turned his back to Obi-Wan and he walked away down the hall with Giroz.

Mouth agape, Obi-Wan watched them go, receding down the wide columned hall, their figures growing smaller against the distant golden light. He looked up at Knight Frizeerut. Her large blue-green eyes glistened and blinked.

"You have classes now. I will accompany you there. You will meet me here afterwards for midday meal."

He gulped and nodded. "Yes, Master."

His morning sessions went as usual, the instructors guiding the young students in their learning, using their hands to build and take apart technics that they read about and saw in diagrams. The hands had their own memory for learning, like the extra dimension of a holo rising from a flat picture.

Midday meal was different. Frizeerut asked him questions about his morning. Qui-Gon asked him about his classes as well, but his answers to Frizeerut only led to more questions from her and his answers became shorter and shorter. While Frizeerut took their used utensils back to the window, Obi-Wan looked about, but he did not see Qui-Gon anywhere.

Afternoon and evening were different and the same. His classes were the same, languages and protocol, but Frizeerut led him in lightsaber forms. She liked to stroll in the corridors of the Temple for exercise. In meditation, she emphasized the individual points of power of the Force, the hands, the feet, the body, the voice, before speaking of them as the whole, the complete opposite of Qui-Gon's method. At evening meal, Obi-Wan looked more earnestly for his Master's head, long brown hair tied back, his broad shoulders above the others, but he was not there.

When Frizeerut walked him back to his room for the evening, she said she would meet him in the morning for meditation.

Abandoned, Obi-Wan turned around amidst bare gray walls, ceiling and floor. Going to the fresher, he washed and changed to a single long shift. Touching his thin Padawan's braid hanging from behind one ear he sat on a single round cushion on the floor. He cleared his mind, but the clutter and newness of Frizeerut remained. When he meditated with Qui-Gon there was more beyond the hard boundaries of his room. His thoughts disturbed, Obi-Wan lay down to sleep, but he lay staring up at the ceiling for a long time.

He woke up tired and Frizeerut arrived before he was finished dressing. She did not rebuke him or appear to be impatient in any way, but Obi-Wan was still embarrassed that she needed to retreat and wait in the hall for him. When he was ready and the door slid open, she was there, her red crest combed up high, her pale brown tunic and dark brown tabbards crisp with a faint smell of heated fabric. He bowed and apologized again for his tardiness.

They went down the usual hall to the usual common meditation room. Obi-Wan, hyper-aware of all the details that he took for granted, the lines and shapes on polished floor, the inset lights and the pale walls, kept glancing toward the dark robe next to him. It was the same brown color as Qui-Gon's.

"Master," he started as soon as they sat down on the cushions, "will Master Qui-Gon also be learning about the Jedi Code teachings against attraction with us?" This seemed to be a harmless enough way of asking why he needed to learn without Qui-Gon to help him.

Her hands fluttering down to rest on her knees, she blinked her large eyes. "Yes."

Will Master Qui-Gon be _with us_?

He pressed his lips together, not asking his next question. The difficulty with Jedi training was that questions often led to more lessons. And not having figured out what this one was about, he wanted to avoid acquiring more on top of it. He knew how to ask Qui-Gon questions. and while Frizeerut was kind and patient, he did not know her. She did not fill the room like Qui-Gon did.

They went together to eat. Again, Qui-Gon was not present, but Obi-Wan was less disappointed this time. His absence had to be part of the training.

"I am to represent the Jedi Order at the Masclavian Embassy this afternoon. You will accompany mek" Frizeerut announced when they were almost finished.

"Yes, Master." They parted after they left the eating hall. That morning he and the other younger Padawans worked together to take a droid apart. They already knew about droid parts and how they worked and by the end Obi-Wan was sure the lesson was really more about how they would work together than about the machine, though it was more interesting seeing the blinking lights and wires inside than viewing them in a holocron. Some of the other Padawans arrived with and were met by their Masters, but a few were accompanied by Knights and Masters who were not their own.

Later, Frizeerut compliment him on his insight about what the lesson really was. But she said nothing about the substitution Knights who came and went with a few of the other Padawans.

The Masclavian Embassy was large and imposing, like so many others scattered all over the Republic's capital city-world, Coruscant. Jedi often represented the Order at their official function. Qui-Gon had taken him on similar trips; Obi-Wan was too young to build his own lightsaber, so was only allowed to be sent on similar simple missions. Frizeerut took them in a flyer up over the curve of the planet and she let him pilot it for part of the way. Obi-Wan was not required to do anything more than be presented to the Ambassador and dignitaries along with Frizeerut who introduced him as, 'the Padawan of Master Qui-Gon Jinn.' The Masclavians were not impressed with Jedi.

When they returned, they ate and slow-exercised with their lightsabers and spent some time in the Archives and at the end of the evening Obi-Wan was left in his isolated room again. He washed and readied for sleep.

The next morning, Obi-Wan meditated on Qui-Gon and how he was different from Frizeerut who sat across from him. But no special insight entered his mind and disappointed, he followed Frizeerut to the first meal of the day. He did not look up from his food for his own Master while he ate.

His classes and training were ordinary, but Obi-Wan wondered how well he was learning without Qui-Gon's help. He said nothing about his doubts to Frizeerut; he did not want to offend her. In class, they did discuss the Jedi Code in the afternoon. A Jedi was allowed no attachments, no possessions material or personal. The other Padawans called out things that Jedi were forbidden and the class giggled when the list extended to ridiculous things that were not in the temple like buildings and mine shafts. It sounded so silly and trivial and Obi-Wan said nothing. He wished his Master was there; they would be more serious then.

Everyone did fall silent when Master Sutrass stood before them and told them about how her Master died after she was knighted and trained a Padawan of her own. Her Master was overwhelmed and killed by pirates before the other Jedi in their team could come to his aid. Only after the pirates were captured, their ships destroyed, was the body collected, laid out and burned, the would-be rescuers observing the rite. Sutrass's Master had joined the Force as they all must in the end. A Jedi was especially forbidden from clinging to the Force itself. Its power was to only be used for the good of others or defense. Sutrass smiled when she said that she'd had a good Master who did well.

The story made Obi-Wan very sad. He would be expected to do the same if his Master died. Later that night, he pictured Sutrass's Master looking like Qui-Gon and that kept him awake for a long time.

The next morning, Obi-Wan was not very hungry. He did not want to look up from his plate. If he did not see that Qui-Gon was not there, then it was still possible for him to be there. But he knew that his Master was nowhere near.

Class finished early. It was rare, but Padawan Thelor accidentally cut through a fluid line on the lifter they were using and the Masters had to stop class and call maintenance. They cleared the room.

Obi-Was was to train with Frizeerut and he went to the lightsaber practice halls and requested a training saber from the monitor droid at the window. The droid passed him a plain, silver hilt with large blue and red activation and attenuation buttons. It was much too early for Frizeerut to meet him so he went up to the gallery above and walked the long lengths of the shallower halls of younger Padawans swinging bright blue and green blades. Passing through the shadow of a wall that divided the practice halls, he emerged under the golden lights streaming down from the artificial windows over the deeper practice halls where the Knights and Masters exercised. Other Jedi stood at the low railing, Jedi with their arms folded into the sleeves of their robes calmly commented on the vigorous activity below; senior Padawans seriously nodded, minding what they were told. No one noticed Obi-Wan walking by.

Obi-Wan suddenly gasped, spotting familiar motions of a line of green light. He hurried down to an empty section of railing for a better look. His Master was there in the distance, down below.

Strolling backwards, Qui-Gon twirled his lightsaber in casual circles. Padawan Giroz approached, crouching and cautious. With no warning, she sprang, her blue blade jabbing forward to impale her opponent. Hardly moving, Qui-Gon turned his blade vertical, deflecting the attack. His long arm easily caught Giroz's throat as she continued forward. He held her up high over the ground. Was he speaking to her? Obi-Wan could not tell.

He quick-walked down the gallery for a closer view, but suddenly stopped. Knight Frizeerut had already claimed a good vantage point, her red crest standing out against the large pillar she huddled next to. Obi-Wan dove behind the next pillar. Taking a few steps, he could see through the railing to the training area.

His shoulders twice the breadth of hers, Qui-Gon circled Giroz. The tone of his voice reached him, but the words were indistinct from distance and mixing with the sounds others training. Randomly, his lightsaber flashed on and down. Giroz blocked each blow.

Taking a few steps back, Obi-Wan peered around the pillar toward Frizeerut. Her crest stood high and rigid, her eyes focused downward, her whole body yearning to go forward, but she stayed back in the shadow of her pillar. She put a hand to her mouth.

Obi-Wan went back to the railing to see Giroz picking up her saber some distance away from where Qui-Gon waited, arms folded over his chest. They had both stripped down to pants and undertunics. Giroz trotted back to him and bowed. Qui-Gon spoke and Obi-Wan leaned forward, but he could not hear even the tone of his voice.

Stepping back, Qui-Gon sank to his knees. Straightening, he closed his eyes, head back. Giroz began to circle. Her saber ignited as she struck, faster than Obi-Wan could blink, but Qui-Gon's green blade met it. Twisting around, half rising, he drove her blade down.

It went out.

Giroz's hilt clicked on the hard floor as it bounced and rolled away. Qui-Gon clicked off his saber. She bowed her spikey black head to him.

Going back to the other side of the pillar, he saw Frizeerut, hugging herself in her dark robe, making herself smaller, but her eyes remained fixed on the action below. Obi-Wan did not need to look to see when Giroz lost her saber or was forced to yield; Frizeerut's drew a quick breath each time.

Her crest flattened and she raised her hands, pulling the hood of her robe up and over her head. He had never seen her with her hood up. Some individuals with large head prominences needed specially cut hoods to wear them, but her crest vanished under the folds of fabric as if it was not even there, ready to spring back to life as soon as it was uncovered. She turned.

He gasped and froze. In shadow that did not conceal, her large blue-green eyes widened in recognition. They faced off for several seconds.

She lowered her head and crossed the distance from her pillar to his. Her hood came off, her crest freed, but the red hairs only partially fluffed up, the usual point at the back of her head rounded. Surprised, he stepped back as she bowed to him.

"You are a better teacher than I, young Obi-Wan Kenobi." One of her hands floated up and he took it. It was the first time they had ever touched; her skin was smooth, dry and very warm. She led him to the end of the gallery and around a corner to a row of lifts. They descended one level. Exiting, they passed several Jedi on their way to the main hall, down an informal neutral line defined by the floor pattern. Qui-Gon and Giroz immediately stopped sparring.

Releasing Obi-Wan's hand, she bowed low to Qui-Gon Jinn.

"I have failed your Padawan badly, Master Qui-Gon. I was observing you. I have no excuse." Straightening, her red crest rose to attention.

Qui-Gon looked from her to Obi-Wan who kept his head level, his eyes up at the tall man who towered over all of them.

"So, I see," he told Frizeerut. Then he knelt so he was eye to eye with his own apprentice. "Tell me, Obi-Wan, why are you here?"

Obi-Wan told him about the cut fluid line, the broken lifter and the big mess on the floor. He came early for his training with Frizeerut and wanted to watch the Knights and Masters train while he waited. And when he saw Qui-Gon, he came closer for a better look and saw Frizeerut watching.

Behind him, Giroz gave her Master a sticken look, desperate to go to her Master, but they remained separate.

Qui-Gon laid his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Now tell me, Obi-Wan, what have learned about the Jedi Code's rule on attachments?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flicked toward Frizeerut and away.

"A Jedi is forbidden attachment to anything. Or any person. And . . . that if any Jedi," he paused, "leaves, the Jedi left behind must let them go." His throat tightened.

His dark blue eyes smiling, Qui-Gon looked past him toward Frizeerut. "You have not failed so badly as you think." He stood. "However, I will have to speak to the other Masters about your actions. You are both free to go."

"I would hope that you can continue to instruct Giroz, Master Qui-Gon. You have much to teach her. And myself." Frizeerut lowered her eyes. She looked very sad.

"I agree. But that must be decided later."

They both bowed and left together. Obi-Wan watched them go.

"Obi-Wan." He looked up. "I have things to tend to. Go to your classes, and study in the Archives when you are not there or at meals. I will find you later."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but nothing came out. Qui-Gon knelt again.

"You are disturbed, my Padawan."

He nodded.

"You are afraid." His Master's tone was gentle and Obi-Wan could not deny it. He nodded.

"You have learned a hard lesson today, Obi-Wan. One that, sadly, Master Frizeerut did not. At least, "Qui-Gon sighed, "not yet." The smile returned to his dark blue eyes. "You must learn to go on when I am not with you, for whatever reason."

Qui-Gon clasped his shoulders again, drawing him closer and Obi-Wan threw himself into the hug, small arms going around his Master's neck, over his long hair. The older man was sweaty with exercise and the closeness dispelled the persistent image he had of Qui-Gon lying on Sutrass's Master's bright yellow funeral pyre.

Qui-Gon released him and Obi-Wan pulled back.

"Now, go to your studies. I will find you later."

He nodded and ran toward the lift; he dodged around a large, slow moving Master who rumbled a chuckle as he passed. The lift was busy, the door closed, and he turned around to look for his Master again. Qui-Gon strolled under the gallery. Another Master joined him and they exchanged a half embrace, arms touching the other's shoulder.

Qui-Gon did not look back.

* * *

**^^^*O*^^^ ^^^*O*^^^ ^^^*O*^^^**

* * *

The mission had been a success. Barely.

Knights Kriust and Og'Lim had been injured and Qui-Gon Jinn and his nearly seventeen year-old apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, answered their emergency call. The negotiation became an escape for three Republic Senate representatives in a stolen ship. All seemed well after they made it to hyperspace.

Until Obi-Wan almost poisoned one of representatives.

It was an innocent mistake. With so many hundreds of thousands of worlds and so many species in the Galactic Republic, it was inevitable that food for some was deadly to others. Only Qui-Gon's intuition in the Force had sent Obi-Wan's offered nutrient spilling down on the deck; it had not been from any conscious knowledge from either of them. Qui-Gon often commented that there were droids to manage those sorts of details. But the droids were broken and the ship and mission unfamiliar to them.

Even Qui-Gon agreed that it had been a needless risk.

"I wish you to train with Master T'k'Shwa," Qui-Gon announced at their morning meal together the day after they returned to the Temple. "Our education for both of us is lacking in the arts of biochemistry."

"Should we not both study with Master T'k'Shwa, then?" Obi-Wan hinted as he picked up his empty plate and utensils.

Qui-Gon got up and went with him to the window. "You will learn from T'k'Shwa, then I will learn from you." The droids took away the full bins of used dishes and replaced them with empty ones, ready for more.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan grimaced. He would be doing most of the work. They exited the eating hall where two Jedi waited by the archway. Obi-Wan recognized the adult.

"Master Qui-Gon." Master T'k'Shwa bowed, his pale speaking diaphragm pulsing under flaring nostrils. He inhaled sloppily as he raised a long tentacle partially curled around a young Drefflin with tiny eyeholes and a smooth pink speaking diaphragm, tentacles concealed in his robe sleeves. "This is my Padawan, K'hes'Thwa." The tentacle swept before Qui-Gon. "K'hes'Thwa, this is Master Qui-Gon, he will teach you about the Jedi Code and prohibitions on attachments."

K'hes'Thwa bowed. "Master Qui-Gon, I come to learn," she said in a high near-whisper.

Qui-Gon inclined his head in return and extended a hand. "Come." A thin tentacle slipped out of one sleeve and curled around the hand.

"Obi-Wan, you will mind Master T'k'Shwa as you would me." Qui-Gon then led little K'hes'Thwa away down the columned hallway. She went with him, but she kept looking back to her Master, obviously surprised that he was not coming along with them.

"Master Qui-Gon speaks highly of you, but is concerned that he has failed in your education about the biochemistry of the many species in our galaxy." T'k'Shwa began slowly strolling in the opposite direction and, grimacing at the reminder of the near-disaster, Obi-Wan agreed and matched his shambling pace.

He did not look back.

* * *

**[b]### ### END ### ###[/b]**

* * *

**Note:** This story was also posted on tf.n on 27-May-2013.

**Disclaimer: **All characters and the Star Wars universe belong to Disney and Lucasfilm; I am just playing in their sandbox.


End file.
